This invention relates in general to electric drill accessories and in particular to a quick-change system for changing drill bits.
Most drills require a chuck key to open the chuck for inserting a drill bit and then the chuck must be closed on the drill bit with the same key. Some drills come with a collar that must be held with one hand while operating the motor, to open or close the chuck. The forward/reverse switch must be operated to open chuck and then operated in other direction to close. About all this latter system does is eliminate the need for a chuck key, the process is certainly not fast.
Keeping up with a chuck key can be a real inconvenience. Even when its whereabouts is known it can require walking several steps to get it and then return it after it has been used. Attaching the key to the drill cord is not satisfactory because it can catch on things and is awkward to use. If a key is properly used, it is inserted in each hole (3 in all) around the chuck and progressively tightened. However it is used, it requires an inordinate amount of time to change bits and to keep up with.
WIth this invention, once the holder is in the drill, all that is required to change drill bits is to squeeze the split sleeves and insert or remove the bit. With screwdriver bits sized to fit this holder, a pilot hole can be drilled and a screw driven therein very quickly. Such a process with conventional drill bits is very time consuming.